The Incredible Journey
by Nicolai-Oliver-Stovan
Summary: Maura and Jane are ready to become parents and go through the adoption process. Follow along the with Jane, Maura and their son Milo as they discover what it truly means to be a family. Rated T for now but will probably go to M for some sensitive subjects. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The incredible journey

 **AN: So this is a first for me and I'm really nervous but I really wanted to write a story that means something to me and hopefully you will all enjoy it. I will warn you now it can get graphic in some parts but if you don't want it too graphic then I can rewrite some parts or I can give you warning when they'll be appearing. So please let me know whether or not this is a story you would be interested in reading.**

Chapter one: The journey begins

Jane and Maura were sat on the couch beer in Jane's hand and a glass of wine in Maura's. This week had been a long one and both women were glad to be able to finally sit down and relax.

"I'm glad the weeks over because I'm practically falling asleep." Jane said as she sunk further into the couch.

"Don't go to sleep just yet, I want to discuss something with you." Maura said as she put her wine glass on the table.

Jane already had a good idea what her wife wanted to discuss she wasn't one of Boston's finest for no reason and the fact the Maura had left a booklet on her bedside table from an adoption agency was another clue.

"I read the booklet you gave me and I think it's a great idea." Jane said and turned towards Maura.

"Really? You want to adopt a child and become parents?" Maura asked happily.

"Yeah Maura nothing would make me happier that being mommies with you, we've been married for three years and being going out for nearly five. I think we're ready for this." Jane replied and she put her hand our Maura's and laced their fingers together.

"Oh Jane are we really going to do this? Were really going to become parents?" Maura asked as her eyes started to water.

"Nothing would make me happier." Jane replied as she pulled Maura towards her and into sweet passionate kiss.

 **BOSTON GENERAL**

"10-year-old male, lacerations to the back and major wound to the chest, ribs and upper back just below the shoulder blade. Were gunna need to take him to surgery page Dr Cade and make sure OR 2 is prepped." The trauma surgeon shouted as she helped push the gurney with the screaming boy on it.

"What the hell happened to this kid?" She asked.

"Father was drugged up and took a meat cleaver to him." An EMT replied.

The trauma surgeon had a look of shock and disgust on her face, when they go into the elevator the surgeon stroked the boys head.

"It's going to be okay I promise." She said.

"M…I….L…O." The boy chocked out.

"Milo is that your name honey?" The surgeon asked.

"The boy shook his head yes before her closed his eyes.

Milo woke up in a well-lit room and started to panic this wasn't his house his panic soon turned into pain as he felt his side burning. He looked down and pulled the grown off him and saw his side was back together again with no blood pouring out. He was startled when he heard someone enter his room he didn't want to turn around because he knew it would be his parents. They would be so angry that he had caused so much trouble he was going to pay for it.

"Milo." A soft voice said.

That was a voice he didn't recognise so he turned around slowly when he saw the women he recognised her, she was the lady who told him it would be alright.

"Hi Milo my name's Clair." Clair spoke gently she had read his file and seen his trauma first hand and knew she had to be soft and delicate. But what she had to do next was going to be even more traumatic for the young boy.

"Why….am I here?" Milo said slowly still trying to get used to his surroundings.

"You don't remember?" Clair asked and Milo shook his head no. "You were hurt really badly and we fixed you up."

"My dad is he waiting for mm…me?" Milo whispered.

"No sweetheart your parents have been taken away, they won't ever be able to hurt you again." Clair said.

Milo looked at her sceptically trying to decide if she was telling the truth.

"I promise." Clair said as she made the final move to stand directly next to the bed.

Milo nodded his head and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Milo can you tell me your full name so I can write it on your chart?" Clair asked as she grabbed his chart and a pen.

"Milo-Sven Stanovich." Milo replied quietly.

"That's great. My friend who is also a doctor is going to come see you in a minuet." Clair said as she put the chart back in its place.

"Why?" Milo asked as his eyes grew wide with fear.

"She Just wants to come and examine you and check over you." Clair said.

"You fixed my side I don't need anyone else to come see me." Milo rushed out in a panic.

"I know but you have injuries that I can't help with, the injuries to your privet parts." Clair said and winced internally as Milo started to cry at the mention of his other injuries.

Eventually Clair managed to calm Milo down and held his hand through the procedure but noticed the as soon as the exam started he just went limp. He turned his head towards her but not looking at her as he cried silently making no noise whatsoever. When the exam was finished Milo quickly got back under the bed covers and stayed silent as the doctor also took blood. With all the trauma that has happened in the past 24 hours Milo was exhausted and finally fell asleep.

"Are you sure?" Clair asked.

"Yes I double checked." Dr Cade replied.

"It looks like he's suffered all his life so far and now he's going to be reminded about it for the rest of his life." Clair sighed out.

"It's terrible but with the right treatment he will live a healthy life, HIV isn't a death sentence anymore." Dr Cade said.

"I know but he's 10 years old, how do you explain it to him." Clair asked.

"I don't know but the social workers are here now so let's go talk to them." Dr Cade said as he rubbed his tiered eyes this was not one of the reasons he became a doctor.

 **Beacon Hills**

"I spoke to the adoption agency they said we'll be waiting about three months before we meet any kids, we have to go through all the background checks first not to mention all the paperwork we will have to fill out." Maura said as she rinsed out her glass and set it on the side.

"Maura that's the third time you've mentioned that today, I know you're excited that they accepted our application so am I but it's time for bed because I don't want to deal with a grumpy medical examiner in the morning." Jane said as she pulled Maura towards their bedroom.

"Well I suppose you have a point but since you so nicely put it that you don't want a grumpy ME I better go straight to sleep which means no fun bedroom activities for you." Maura said as she sashayed passed Jane into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Aw baby you know I don't mean it like that." Jane whined but smiled when she heard Maura laughing.

 **AN: So let me know what you think, I don't have some knowledge but not that much knowledge of adoptions or medical information so sorry if there's any wrong information.**


	2. Chapter 2

The incredible journey

 **AN: So here is the second chapter I hope you all enjoy it, I also wanted to thank those who reviewed and followed this story it means more thank you know.**

Chapter two:

 **Three months later…**

"So everything has gone through and you both have been approved to proceed to the next step which is meeting the children to see if you can give them a home." Marcus said.

"Do you have a lot of children here?" Jane asked.

"We have about 20 children and their age is varied from 7 to 14 but compared to other placed which have about 35 to 60 children including older teenagers it would be classed as a small group." Marcus replied.

"I think I'm ready to meet them." Maura said as she gave Jane's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Me too." Jane aid as both women stood up.

"If you'd like to follow me." Marcus said as he leads the women to the day room where all the children played.

He had a good feeling about this couple one was a cop and the other was a doctor, they would make great parents. They came to a halt outside some double door Marcus grinned at them before he opened the door for them. Maura and Jane took a step into the day room, they took a good luck at all the children happily playing. Maura spotted one child who was secluded from the rest and felt her body walking towards him before her brain could catch up with her.

When Maura was stood in front of the boy she saw him tense up before he raised his head and met her eyes she crouched down so the boy wouldn't have to crane his neck.

"Hi there." Maura said softly.

Milo looked over the woman from head to toe, she was really pretty and had a nice smile.

"Hello." Milo said quietly.

"My name's Maura what's yours sweetie?" Maura asked.

"Milo-Sven." Milo replied as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"That's a nice name, how come you aren't playing?" Maura asked gently.

"The other kids don't like me." Milo replied.

"I'm sure that's not true." Maura said as she saw Milo try to make himself even smaller.

"It's true they don't want my germs. So they don't play with me." Milo said.

"Everybody had germs sweetie, especially when you get sick like when you have a cold." Maura said as she took a seat next to the boy.

"Last time I played I scrapped my knee and there was blood but Marcus wouldn't let anybody touch me. He even had all the kids leave the room until I was cleaned up because my blood has germs in it." Milo said as he started to sniffle.

At this point Jane had decided to join in the conversation. Maura looked up to Jane then looked back to Milo he was avoiding eye contact.

"Milo this is my wife Jane she's very nice." Maura said.

"Hi Milo." Jane said as Milo looked up at her.

"Why do you have that?" Milo asked as he pointed towards Jane's badge.

"I have this because I'm a detective which means I catch bad guys and make the world safe for everybody." Jane said as Milo finally looked her in the eyes.

"Ne ih sve uhvatiti." Milo muttered.

"Lunch time. A voice called out.

All the kids stopped playing and made the way to eat Milo looked between to two women before he scurried away. Jane and Maura stood up and left the day room and made their way back to Marcus's office.

"How was it?" Marcus asked.

"I think it went well I was talking to a boy names Milo." Maura said and noticed the way Marcus's face looked shocked before he cleared his throat.

"Did he talk to you?" Marcus asked.

"Yes why do you look shocked." Jane asked.

"He hasn't spoken to anybody in a month." Marcus replied.

"Why is that?" Maura asked.

"We had an incident about a month ago, he scrapped his knee and well the children haven't been too friendly with him." Marcus replied nervously.

"He was telling me that nobody wants to be his friend because he has germs in his blood." Maura said.

"What do you mean he has germs in his blood?" Jane asked.

"Well Milo tested positive for HIV and because he was bleeding we had to clear the room to make sure no one else would get infected." Marcus sighed this was one of the big things that put potential parents off.

"I think I would like to see him again." Maura said looking at Jane who just nodded she had looked into the boys' eyes and felt a connection.

"We can arrange that of course that's if Milo agrees we have to be very careful with him, he's still in intense therapy at the moment." Marcus said.

"Please let us know a time and a place and we'll be there." Jane said with conviction.

"Of course here's his file for you look over for the time being." Marcus said.

"Thank you. Do you know if her speaks fluent Serbian?" Maura said as she took the file and stood up.

"His parents didn't speak English so we assume that he can." Marcus said.

When Maura and Jane got back home they sat down on the couch and had Milo's file in-between them, both women could tell from meeting Milo and the vibe they got from Marcus that something bad had happened to the boy. They could have never prepared for what they were about to read, they opened the file and started reading his medical records.

 _Male approx. 10 years old brought into the ER with a severe laceration to his chest, ribs and upper back. Upon further examination we could conclude that the boy has be physically abused for years due to the scars and healed burn marks all over his back. There were also recently healed lacerations to is right upper arm and on his shoulder and upper chest, and a still healing burn covering the whole left knee._

 _The patient was rushed to surgery and repairs were made to the chest and sutured up, with further examinations it was confirmed that the patient had repeated anal trauma due to sexual abuse which we suspect has been happening over the past few years. Blood tests confirms that the patient was malnourished and tested positive for HIV the patient was started on_ _antiretroviral medication_ _immediately._

"Oh god." Jane whispered.

"That poor boy what kind of monsters would do this to a child?" Maura asked as they turned the page to read about Milo and his parents.

 _Milo-Sven Stanovich born on 21/05/2006. Parents are Alana and Roman who are both Serbian but migrated to the US in 2000…._

After about an hour of reading Jane closed the file and threw it onto the coffee table, then pulled Maura into her right now she just need to hold onto her wife.

"Before he left Milo said something that wasn't in English I presume it was Serbian." Jane said.

"It was he said 'you don't catch them all' I believe he was referring to when you said you catch bad guys." Maura said.

"What do you think he means?" Jane asked.

"I don't know." Maura replied.

Both women sat silently thinking through everything yes they wanted to be parents but from experience both detective and medical examiner knew what this type of trauma could do to a child. So the big question was whether or not they could help the boy.

 **AN: Please tell me what you think if this is a story you like then review and follow, if anyone has any questions please feel free to PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

The incredible journey

 **AN: So here is the third chapter there is some serbian spoken in this chapter but the english translation is written next to it in bold.**

Chapter three:

It was about two weeks later and Jane and Maura were getting ready for their visit with Milo, Jane was just finishing with her shower when she stepped out into the bedroom. She glanced over to the closet and saw Maura still deciding what to wear she chuckled and made her way over to her wife.

"Maur he's 10 I don't think he's going to mind what you wear but I do know going out in your underwear is frowned upon." Jane said as she wrapped her arms around Maura from behind.

"I just want him to like me he was so shy when I spoke to him, I just don't want to make him feel uncomfortable." Maura sighed out.

"He's going to feel uncomfortable no matter what, he doesn't know us and that's why we're meeting with him. So we can get to know him and he can get to know us." Jane said as she rested her chin on Maura's shoulder.

"I know I'm just nervous." Maura said as she leaned her head on Jane's.

"I know you are honey so am I but we really need to start getting dressed." Jane said as she pulled away and turned Maura around to face her. Jane brushed Maura's hair from her face before she pressed her lips to Maura's.

When they parted Maura had a goofy smile on her face and said. "I love you Jane Rizzoli."

Jane smiled back and gave Maura another kiss before leaving Maura to get dressed.

Jane and Maura pulled up outside the adoption centre and made their way to Marcus's office and took a seat.

"Were ready for you." Marcus said as stood in the doorway.

Jane and Maura stood up and followed Marcus down a different hallway from last time, they came to a stop outside a room with a window in the wall. They could see Milo sat playing with some toy cars at the table, Marcus opened the door and let the women enter. The boy looked up as Maur and Jane approached him.

"Hi Milo da li me se sećaš?" **(** **Hi Milo do you remember me?)** Maura said in Serbian hoping to make the boy more comfortable with his native language.

Milo doesn't reply but he does nod his head.

"Da li se sećate moju ženu Jane?" **(Do you remember my wife Jane?)** Maura asked and Milo nodded his head again.

"Da li je lakše da govore srpski nego engleski?" **(Is it easier to speak Serbian than English?)** Maura asked.

"Ne Engleski je lakše, ali onda svi znaju o čemu pričam." **(No English is easier but then everybody knows what I'm saying.)** Milo replied looking up at Maura.

"Džejn ne govori srpski jezik, nažalost, tako da bismo mogli preći na engleskom jeziku tako da zna šta su govorili." **(Jane doesn't speak Serbian unfortunately so maybe we could switch to English so she knows what we're saying.)** Maura said and saw Milo look over to Jane.

"Okay. Sorry Jane." Milo said as he looked away.

"There's nothing be sorry about buddy, sometimes I speak Italian to my Ma and half the time Maura can't understand what I'm saying." Jane said.

Milo smiles shyly as Jane and Maura sit in the floor leaving the table between them and Milo.

"Pasta is Italian." Milo states as she continues to play with the toy car.

"Yes it is. Do you like pasta?" Maura asks.

Milo nods his head before saying. "We only have pasta on Thursdays but I would eat it every day if I could."

"Wanna know a secret?" Jane asks and Milo nods his head.

"I'd eat pasta everyday too if I could." Jane stage whispers to Milo making him giggle a little.

"What other things do you like?" Maura asks seeing the boy slightly relaxing.

"I like to read." Milo replied as he went to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. He placed it on the table so Jane and Maura could see it.

"The little engine that could." Jane read aloud.

"It's my favourite." Milo said as he opened the book and looked at the pictures.

"What's It about?" Maura asked.

"These toys need a train to take them over the mountain so that they can deliver toys and food to children. But none of the big, important engines will help them. And then the Little Blue Engine comes along and She's a small train but she believes she can do it. The big trains don't think she can but she does and the children get the toys and food." Milo replied.

Maura notices that he struggles over some words and stutters but she can see his eyes light up in excitement as he tells the story.

"So Milo is there anything you want to know about us?" Jane asked after a few minutes in silence.

Milo didn't look up from his book but shook his head from side to side.

"Would it be okay if we came and visited you again?" Maura asked.

This got Milo's attention as he looked at both women.

"You want to come see me again?" Milo asked shocked.

"Of course we do but only if you're okay with that?" Jane said gently she didn't want to pressure the boy into something he didn't want.

"Will both of you come back?" Milo asked shyly.

"If that's what you want, then we'll both come back." Maura said.

Milo nodded yes with a small smile on his face.

"We have to go now but I promise we'll be back." Maura said as both she and Jane stood up.

Milo didn't say anything and both women knew he wouldn't say anymore so the said goodbye with promises to be back and exited the room. Marcus greeted them and showed them to his office. When they were all sat down again Marcus was smiling.

"It looks like the meeting went well, he doesn't talk very much normally but in there with you two. Well that's the most he's spoken all week." Marcus said happily.

"He's a lovely boy and we would love to visit with him again." Maura said and Jane nodded her head in agreement.

"I will arrange the next visit personally, you're the first couple he's responded to which is great. He doesn't relax around men so with you both being women it makes him comfortable." Marcus said.

"In his file it said he is going to therapy is it helping him?" Maura asked wanting to make sure Milo was getting good treatment.

"It seems to be going fine Milo doesn't remember much the doctor said he's repressed the memories and the only thing he remembers is the night when he was taken away from his parents." Marcus said.

"I uh looked at the police report to get more detail but it doesn't say very much." Jane said sheepishly.

"Yes unfortunately we didn't have Milo on our radar until three months ago but as his medical exam shows the abuse had been going on for years and we missed it. But both his parents are in prison and have had their parental rights severed." Marcus said sadly they really had dropped the ball on this one and a child had suffered, he carried this burden personally.

"The report also said his parents were both tested for HIV but both came back negative which means there was a third person involved. Do you have any idea who it is?" Maura asked she had also pulled some string to get more information.

"We don't which is disappointing but the parents won't say anything and Milo can't remember and we don't want to push him." Marcus replied sadly.

"When can we see him again?" Jane asked.

 **AN: i hope you enjoyed this chapter there will be a few more before we have a litlle time jump, nothing dramatic just a couple of years.**


End file.
